What Shawn Did
by xtdwpx
Summary: What happens after Shawn does something that will change the course of his life, and his relationship with Juliet - Shules
1. What Shawn Did

"I can't believe you got us into this mess Shawn," Gus whispered to his fake psychic partner.

"I can't believe I ate that fifth hot dog, gosh," Shawn cringed.

"Stop messing around Shawn, this is serious. We've been tied up here for three hours. I want to go home."

"Shut up you two! I said no talking," yelled a man with a thick Australian accent from across the room.

"Sorry, we were just working out which one of us would be the better professional bear wrestler. I personally think I would win, as I am faster, stronger, and better looking," Shawn joked.

"First of all, no you wouldn't. I am obviously better suited to be a bear wrestler, and looks have nothing to do wit-"

"I said quiet!" The Australian man yelled as he got up and started walking over to the duo.

"No need to be so rude, we were simply having a discussion," Shawn sarcastically retorted.

The Australian man, fed up, pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Shawn's forehead. "I said shut up boy, before I blow your damn head off!"

"Ah, but remember, you need me. I am the only one who knows where she hid the jewels."

"But I don't need your friend, now do I?" The Australian said as he moved the gun towards Gus' head.

"Shawn, stop playin, tell the man what he wants to hear," Gus said, frightened.

"Okay! I'll tell you! Just put the gun down."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, you-" He was cut off by Juliet and Lassiter kicking the door that he was standing by, open, knocking him back. The Australian man stumbled back into a wall and recovered himself. He then proceeded to pick himself up and run out of the room while Juliet and Lassiter were busy untying Shawn and Gus.

"Thanks for that, now let's hurry, he's getting away!" Shawn yelled, as he ran towards the open door with everybody else shortly behind.

They were hot on his heels, only a few paces behind him, when, suddenly, he turned around and pointed his gun at the four. Juliet and Lassy were raising their guns, but didn't get very far whenever he fired off a warning shot.

"Don't even think about it. Now, drop the guns." He commanded.

"Look Jason, I don't think you want to be doing this." Lassiter said as he was lowering his gun.

"You are in no place to tell me what to do."

"You think you can get away with killing a cop, let alone two?" Juliet asked, trying to talk him down.

"Oh, I have gotten away with so much more."

"That sounds like an admission of guilt to me; you are so going down for this!" Lassiter grunted.

"Sorry, but I don't think so." Jason pulled his gun back up, and then, fell to the ground, dead.

There stood Shawn with Juliet's gun, pointed at Jason with the barrel smoking.

"S-Shawn…" Juliet said as Lassiter took the gun out of Shawn's frozen hands.

"Good work Spencer," Lassiter said with hesitation.

Shawn stood there, still frozen. "I-I…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. The first chapter to 'What Shawn Did' Tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Worried

**Note: Juliet and Shawn are not together at this point**

At the SBPD

"Shawn, please, just talk to me," Juliet said comfortingly. Shawn still just sat there staring blankly onto the ground.

"What is it; tell me what the hell happened!" Henry yelled at Chief Vick quickly walking into the police station.

Chief Vick stopped him. "Henry, calm down, we still need to debrief Shawn."

"Debrief him for what, I want to know what happened, now."

"Okay, Shawn…well, Carlton, Juliet, Gus and Shawn have been working on a case the past week. Shawn had a vision which led him to the killer's hideout. Gus and Shawn were captured when Carlton and Juliet came in and interrupted him. He ran, the four went after him. The man then had them at gunpoint. Thinking quickly, Shawn picked up Juliet's gun and killed him. He saved everybody's life, Henry." Vick explained.

"I want to see him now, where is he?" Henry ordered.

"He is right over there, but be gentle, he is still shaken up." Chief Vick said as Henry rushed over to Shawn where Juliet was trying to comfort him.

"Are you okay, Shawn?" The psychic's father asked, concerned.

"Fine dad, just leave it alone." Shawn said as he got up. "C'mon Gus, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere but here," Shawn said as he and Gus left the station.

"I'm really worried about him," Juliet said, sounding as concerned as everyone else.

"We'll let him have some alone time for now. I'm sure he has quite a lot on his mind."

"Do you think he will be alright?" Juliet asked.

"It's Shawn, I'm sure he'll be alright."

In The Car

"Shawn, what's the deal, you haven't said a word the whole time we've been in the car."

"Hmm? Yeah."

"The hell kind of response was that, Shawn? Let's just talk about it." Gus pushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how many people have you killed today?" Shawn asked, his nerves gotten to.

"Shawn, you don't have to beat yourself up, you saved all of our lives, an-"

"Whatever dude, just drop me off here, I need to take a walk anyways." Shawn interrupted.

"Okay Shawn, but don't think that this is over."

"Later Gus," Shawn said getting out of the car.

Shawn walked all the way across town to his apartment, just thinking the whole time. Thinking about quite a lot of things, how could he have let them get captured, how did they let him get the advantage, how could he have killed someone? But, he was mostly thinking of one thing, Juliet. Shawn was thinking about what if Juliet had been shot, what if he wasn't quick enough? All of this led Shawn to realize something. "I'm in love with Juliet," he said out loud unlocking the door to his apartment.


End file.
